


Unexpected Circumstance

by LaneMartin13



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Parkner Week Day 4: First KissOR: Harley and Peter have their first kiss at a very unexpected time, place, and circumstance.





	Unexpected Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

He’s on the floor when it finally happens.

He’s shaking and his hands are clammy, his lips are white and his face is paling, his breaths coming out fast, uncontrollable, and uneven.

He’s in the middle of a full blown panic attack when it finally happens.

It’s fast, and it’s messy, and Harley’s pretty sure that the room is spinning far too violently and his vision is spotty and failing but then there are hands on him and through the panic it feels warm, and safe, and it feels like _home._

Ten minutes ago, he had no idea that he would be where he currently was. He had simply been walking through the hallways to get to lunch when suddenly everyone was crowding in on him, pushing and shoving their way to get through and he was growing rapidly claustrophobic with each passing moment. “Peter?” he had croaked, looking around in hopes of catching him somewhere nearby but he was nowhere to be seen and that had only made Harley’s heart spike rapidly.

Someone knocked into his shoulder roughly on accident and Harley had teetered and nearly fell down all together, only just barely managing to steady himself by grabbing someone else’s shoulder and muttering an apology. The fact that he was extremely claustrophobic was not an uncommon one and the teenage Stark didn’t feel the need to hide the troubling fear. He didn’t wear a sign on his shirt that screamed it, but he didn’t hide it either. It had never happened so publicly and thinking about how people must be staring had only made him panic harder and amplified his need to get the hell out of that crowded hallway.

He had stumbled through the rest of the crowd, jerking from people’s touches, and had slammed the door to the locker room open, stumbling inside and dropping down onto the ground in front of a set of lockers. By now, his breathing had quickened considerably and his chest was heaving, his breaths coming in short or not at all and he grasped at his chest to try and find some nonexistent relief.

That’s when the door slammed open again, a resounding bang against the wall, and someone was dropping down in front of him, reaching out cautiously and only touching him after Harley’s instinctual flinch, assuring him he was okay before trying again, this time succeeding.

So that’s how he found himself where he was now, with his best friend and long time crush, Peter Parker, kneeling in front of him and practically holding him in his arms.

“Harley, Harley you have to breathe, breathe with me, come on, I know you can do it,” Peter encouraged, rubbing his arms gently to try and coax some warmth back into his body but to no avail.

Harley shook his head quickly, breath catching in his throat and causing a stutter in his chest that blackened his vision.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Peter tried, gently tilting his head up by his chin to get him to meet his eyes. He did, but they were dazed and glossy. “Please don’t kill me for this,” Peter muttered but it fell on deaf ears before he was surging forward, getting closer, and closer, until his lips were on Harley’s.

Harley’s breath would’ve caught in his chest had he had breath in the first place but instead, he exhaled into the kiss after a minute of nothing at all. His lips were sluggish against Peter’s but they responded this time upon his command, kissing Peter back only the slightest bit before both boys pulled away, Harley leaning forward into Peter until he was against this chest with his chin on his shoulder and Peter was rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Neither of them spoke for as long as it took for Harley calm down from the attack, focusing on breathing and matching his rhythm with Peter’s.

It was Harley that broke the silence some minutes later and the first thing he said was, “It took you long enough, Parker,” a statement that had Peter laughing after the initial shock wore off.

“I’m sorry it had to be under these circumstances,” he said sincerely, keeping him close to him and turning his head slightly to press a kiss to his hair.

“Thank you, Peter,” Harley whispered into his ear, closing his eyes again and staying where he was for the time being. He knew that Peter had most likely picked up on his heartbeat with his heightened senses and it was nice to know that Peter was listening for him naturally. He figured Peter knew what everyone’s heart sounded like, but to know he came running when he heard his threatening to beat out of chest, well that was something special.

“You never have to thank me, Harley,” Peter assured, also in a whisper. He was grateful for his abilities everyday for what they allowed him to do and he was even more grateful for them right now because he didn’t know what could’ve happened to Harley if he didn’t get there in time.

Kissing Peter Parker felt like coming home after a long time away, coming back to open arms enveloping you, the familiar smell wafting over you, the familiar touch snuggling you when you crawled into bed.

It felt like everything Harley envisioned love to be.

They would have to talk about what just happened, both the panic attack and the kiss, but that was a topic for a later time. Right now, the two superheroes remained in the locker room in each other’s arms and they simply breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr is harleykeenerdeservesbetter so feel free to reach out (leave prompts, ask questions, chat, anything)!


End file.
